Henry Parrish
Jeremy Crane (aka Henry Parrish) is a major antagonist in the FOX television series Sleepy Hollow, ''serving as the main antagonist for the latter half of the second season. The son of Ichabod and Katrina Crane, he made a deal with the demon Moloch for his own freedom in exchange for becoming War, the Second Horseman of the Apocalypse, as part of Moloch's plan to bring forth the Apocalypse. He is portrayed by John Noble, who also portrayed Walternate. History Jeremy had a horrible childhood. His father Ichabod died defeating Death on the battlefield in 1781 (though his mother Katrina, being a witch, put him into suspended animation, knowing Ichabod would have rise again to face the Horseman). Katrina did not learn she was pregnant until after she had done this, pursued by Moloch's servants and her own coven, the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart. Katrina sought sanctuary at the Fredericks Manor, which was guarded by powerful forces; there, she managed to give birth to her and Ichabod's child. However, Moloch sent a Tree Monster to hunt her. Faced with no alternative, Katrina gave her newborn son to George and Grace Dixon, a couple who ran a church. Unfortunately, Jeremy inherited his mother's powers and, in a fit of anger while still an infant, he set the building alight and killed the Dixons. He was then sent to an orphanage for war orphans, ran by a cruel priest who physically abused Jeremy, hoping to beat the evil out of the boy. One day, while being beaten, Jeremy accidentally turned a doll his mother had left for him into a monstrous Golem that killed the priest. Afterwards, the two traveled together, the Golem serving as Jeremy's protector and surrogate father. Sensing Jeremy's immense power as a warlock, the Sisterhood offered for him to join them, but since it was they who had banished his mother to Purgatory, Jeremy refused. The Sisterhood then banished the Golem to Purgatory and then buried Jeremy alive, using a hex to stop his heart. However, Jeremy proved too powerful and survived the spell, his powers keeping him alive. For two centuries, he rotted in the ground, eating the roots that grew in his coffin, praying and pleading for God, for his parents, for anyone, to help him. Finally, Jeremy was released by Moloch and agreed to become the demon's second Horseman, War, to gain revenge for what had happened to him. Jeremy's rising was witnessed by Abbie and Jenny Mills, both descendants of George and Grace Dixon, but Moloch casually erased both girls' memories. After emerging from his grave, Jeremy found the re-built church he had accidentally burned down as a child. Seeing the church's name was "St Henry's Parrish," he took it as his own to spite God, and prepared for the awakening of his father Ichabod, which wouldn't occur for almost two decades. In the meantime, he hid under the pretense of being a Sin Eater. Sometime after rising from the dead, Ichabod saw War, along with the other Horsemen, in a nightmare he was sent by Katrina, showing him they were going to rise. Season One After Ichabod's rising, Henry contacted his mother in Purgatory, making her belief (quite rightly) that a Sin Eater could break the connection between Ichabod and Death. Katrina, in turn, contacted Abbie who, with Jenny's help, managed to track down Henry. When the Mills sisters visited him, he pretended to be unwilling before arriving at the Freemason's hideout and freeing Ichabod from his link with Death. In "The Golem," Ichabod contacted Henry again, asking him to use his powers to let Ichabod visit Purgatory to ask Katrina about their son, still unaware of Henry's true identity. Henry complied and sent his father to Purgatory, but accidentally brought back the Golem, who continued its duties to Jeremy by hunting down the remainder of the Sisterhood. Ichabod managed to track down the four lead members of the Sisterhood, The Four Who Speak As One, who informed Ichabod of what they had done before the Golem killed them. The Four Who Speak As One also told him the Golem could only be killed by Jeremy's blood. Henry then revealed to Ichabod that, as Jeremy's father, it was his blood flowing through his son's veins and thus he could stop the Golem. In "The Indespensable Man," Ichabod once again contacted Henry to help them discover George Washington's secrets. Taking a dead priest's beads, Henry read the priest's sins (although it caused him great pain, as they had been protected to stop Moloch) and, with them, helped Ichabod and Abbie find Washington's grave, where Washington hid a map to gain access to Purgatory. In "Bad Blood," Henry helped Ichabod and Abbie gain access to Purgatory to save Katrina, as she was necessary to cast the spell to stop War from rising, as Henry had seen it occur. He warned them of Purgatory's tricks and encouraged them to remember each other. After Ichabod and Katrina escaped (Abbie had to stay behind so Katrina could leave), he went with them to where War was supposed to rise. Katrina tried to cast the spell, but it didn't work as there was nothing under the earth. Revealing his true colors, Henry telekinetically overpowered Ichabod and Katrina, and caused the trees to ensnare them, revealing that his powers greatly surpassed Katrina's. He then revealed who he really was: Jeremy, their son. He then described the torment he had endured over the years, how he had prayed and begged for help before his faith ran out and his anger turned towards them, as their choices were responsible for what had occurred to him. He also revealed he was War, the second Horseman of the Apocalypse. Using his blood, he re-opened the ground to reveal his coffin. Jeremy was then met by Death, who handed him the second seal of the Apocalypse. He then magically knocked out his mother and gave her to Death, as she was what he (Death) wanted. He then imprisoned Ichabod in the same coffin he had lingered in for two centuries, revealing the plan was always to separate the two Witnesses, thus making it impossible for them to stop the Apocalypse. Jeremy then causally broke the second seal, stating that War had always been in Sleepy Hollow and now it could take physical form, before slamming the lid, imprisoning his father in the earth. Season Two Henry/Jeremy returns as the secondary antagonist of the series' second season. In "This Is War," in order to know the whereabouts of the Ghenna key which can unleash the lost souls from Purgatory (and Moloch) to Earth, Henry creates an illusion of a time one year later which makes himself "in custody," confusing Ichabod and Abbie. Not knowing the truth about the illusion, they keep Henry locked in the dungeon and bribe him to cooperate with a plant. Henry scans the files with his sin-eating powers, but announces there is nothing on the key in them. He then asks if Sheriff Corbin's files might have anything on the key. Ichabod and Abbie confer in the observation room next door, and Abbie says she remembers that Corbin had Jenny go to Philadelphia to get one of Benjamin Franklin's sketchbooks, but she doesn't know where it is. All of a sudden, an eerie feeling washes over Ichabod and he can't remember any details of the past year; neither can Abbie. They don't remember how they captured Jeremy. Meanwhile, Jeremy rises up from his chair and easily breaks free of his chains, announcing that Moloch brought them to him for one final mission: to locate the key. Now he knows where it is: with Jenny. As the room falls apart around them, Jeremy announces that Abbie will remain in Purgatory while Ichabod will stay buried in the coffin where Jeremy left him in the first season finale. While Ichabod finds his way out of the coffin, Jeremy has Jenny brought to an empty warehouse and revives her with epinephrine. He brings up the sketchbook and tells her her lies are pointless since he can see through them with his sin-eating. He grabs onto her head and sees flashes of her and the sketchbook. He tells his lackey that Jenny's memory was in code and to keep her alive until he deciphers it. However, Jeremy's plan fails when Ichabod frees himself, Jenny, and Abbie. After Ichabod and Abbie get out from the Purgatory, the doorway closes and Moloch remains trapped inside. The key is destroyed forever as well, succeeding Franklin's will. Down in the catacombs, a horrified Jeremy talks to Moloch on the other side about his failure. Moloch opens up a doorway and a chainmail suit forged in fire walks through. Moloch reminds Henry that he's the Horseman of War and that he can use his soul to control the warrior to secure Moloch's place on Earth. Jeremy manages to control the armored Horseman of War and presents it with a sword, which the warrior wields as it bursts into flames. Jeremy swears to Moloch that he will find the way to bring the demon king back to Earth, and Moloch tells him not to fail him. In "The Kindred," the day after he was scolded by Moloch, Henry goes to visit Abraham van Brunt, who is holding Katrina captive. They planned a binding ritural which could be found on Corbin's files. The method of this ritual is to mix Katrina with Abraham's blood and chop her head off so that she can become Abraham's bride who is "as same as" the Headless Horseman. Ichabod predicted this in his dream, so he and Abbie manage to locate Abraham's cabin and pass by it. Confriming Katrina is inside, they leave to search for the Kindred. Henry and Abraham, both aware that Ichabod and Abbie passed by, set out a greater plan, but they are overheard by Katrina before making the plan. Enraged, Henry rushes back to Frederick Manor, his birthplace. There, he summons his Horseman armor; in this form, Henry/War goes to Abraham's cabin where Death is confronting the Kindred and Abbie. Abbie shoots War, but it only enrages him and he rides towards Abbie. However, War is confronted by the Kindred and Abbie escapes. Both Death and War pursue the Kindred, but they fail. The Kindred vanishes into mist without any trace. Later, Henry disguises himself as an attorney and somehow visits Cynthia Irving, telling her that he can solve her husband Frank Irving's legal troubles. While Frank is being held in Tarrytown Psych by Sleepy Hollow's new sheriff, Leena Reyes, Henry visits Frank and has him sign a paper. When Frank holds Henry's pen, he is pricked by the sharp metal on the pen. Henry takes off the metal, which is now covered with blood, and apologizes to Frank, falsely claiming that pen is old and damaged. Frank accepts Henry's apology and signs the form, unknowingly selling his soul to Moloch. In "Root of All Evil", before leaving the Psych, Henry banned the permission for Crane or Abbie visiting Frank. After that, he leaves for a bank, talking to the bank clerk Lydia Galway and exchanged his coins to chashes. Lydia Galway smiling sends Henry away, unknowing a Tyrain shekel which contains a curse that can tempt and corrupt anyone who was tempted to pick it up. Luring by the coin's power, Lydia picked the coin up and put it in the pocket. The coin extends her dark side and turning her from a loyal clerk to a mindless robber, just like what similair silver coins did to Judas Iscariot and Benedict Arnold that turning them from kind men to infamous traitors. ''More Coming Soon! After killing Moloch... Coming Soon! Personality As Jeremy was always alone, he enjoyed solitude and despised others greatly as those he loved had died and everyone else saw him as a monster, some even punishing him for his powers. When Jeremy created his Golem, he felt like he had a true friend and father to watch out for him and was satisfied to be alone with his Golem as it protected him from anyone else. As the Sisterhood was responsible for trapping his mother in Purgatory, Jeremy grew to resent the Sisterhood and refused to join them at every opportunity. When they trapped his companion in Purgatory and attempted to murder him, he seethed in anger and rage for two centuries under the ground. As no one but his Golem was anything close to a friend or family, Jeremy felt alone. As Moloch offered him a place of power and released him from his tomb, Jeremy was more than willing to accept Moloch as his "true father" as he saw that Ichabod and Katrina's absences were a betrayal that created his life of suffering. Later episodes show that he may remember events from his childhood when in places of where they occurred, but make him more resentful of his parents. After losing his armor in a battle and being sent to his doom by Moloch, Jeremy may have seen Moloch as being cruel and uncaring, even to the point of feeling hurt when the demon said that there have been Horsemen before himself and there would be Horsemen after him. This may have resulted in him finally forgiving his parents and turning against Moloch, especially after Ichabod pleaded with Jeremy to take his life instead of Katrina's. Powers and Abilities *'Pyrokinesis:' As a baby, his crying would cause fires to erupt. *'Golem Creation:' Jeremy was capable of creating a golem at a young age. Required the doll he was given as a baby and a drop of his own blood. *'Sin Eating:' As a Sin Eater, Jeremy is capable of sensing the pain and sins of objects or people, and of digesting their sins to sanctify them, with the power being more potent when in physical contact with the sinner. Jeremy claims that he loses his identity more and more the more often he uses this ability, due to having to take on the identities of the sinned individuals for the sinners. One of the sins he can detect is as small as a simple lie to someone. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move or otherwise manipulate objects by will alone. *'Sleep Inducement: '''He was capable of putting Katrina Crane to sleep by merely squinting his eyes. *'Astral Projection:' Jeremy has the ability to reach across dimensions into Purgatory to allow the dead to speak to the living and to send the living's conscious into Purgatory. It can only work if the living person will is hard enough to have the person they wish to speak to appear before them and it is easier to enter Purgatory if the willing person is closer to death. *'Illusion: Jeremy was able to trap Ichabod and Abbie in a illusion that he twisted to his will. *'''Armor Animation: He was granted a suit of armor by Moloch that he can animate at will for combat purposes. May only be an extension of his telekinesis. This ability seems to require absolute focus, as Jeremy is seen sitting perfectly still as he manipulated the armor against the Kindred. After losing the armor in the fall finale episode again Frank Irving, he could no longer animate it with his soul; in addition, should the armor become damaged, Jeremy would suffer injury, such as feeling pain in his arm. ** Sword of Fire: The armor could ignite the blade of its sword at will to possibly cauterize as well as cut through enemies or obstacles. ** Durability: The armor was quite durable enough to withstand multiple gunshots from a shotgun. However, the armor proved vulnerable to the magical properties of the Sword of Methuselah, as the sword was able to slice off one of the arms and then reduce the rest of the armor to a puddle of molten metal. * Immortality: According to he himself, he is immortal as the Horseman of War by the time of Moloch's rise, rendering him immune to both gunshots from Blackbeard's flintlocks, and to the soul-removing effects of the Sword of Methuselah. Famous quotes *childhood HEEEEEEELP! *''I have been called many things. Angel. Demon. Until now, I wasn't sure what was true. For so long, I've hoped for this day. To find the reason for what I've been given. And now I know. The reason is you.'' *''I bring not peace. I bring a sword.'' *''As God Himself declares, I bring no peace but a sword.'' * War isn't '''coming' to Sleepy Hollow. It has been here waiting all along... and now, it begins. Goodbye, Father.'' * Don't say "no". Say "rise". '''Rise, my Horrid King. Rise, Moloch.' * ''War is hell. * I relish any opportunity to cause my parents pain. * Hello, Sleepy Hollow. Time to wake up. * "How sharper than a serpent's tooth it is to have a thankless child." King Lear. * Perhaps I should thank you for the twinkle in my eye. * Oh, my. Is this to be an attempt to start over? Are you going to take me down to the fishing hole? * Now you'll know what it's like to lose faith. When it's gone, you have nothing. And when you have nothing, there's nothing holding you back to what you're capable of... and behold the second seal. * It's perfect... * Ichabod Tell me of the Abraham's sacrifice, the Akeda. The story of a cruel merciless god, who designed a cruel merciless world. Who could worship a deity who commands a man to sacrifice his own son? Those days have come to an end. True lesson of the story comes not from Abraham but from Isaac, chasm between father and son was never bridged, they never spoke again and justly so: For any man, willing to sacrifice his child should die... and stabs Moloch with blade and so should any God! * the 3 thugs at the motel I know you're all very busy, destroying your lives, day after rich day. Gallery Sleepy-Hollow_comic-con_poster.jpg 1000px-War.png Jeremy4.jpg WarArmor.gif|Horseman of War armor MV5BMjE1ODQ4MTAyMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjYxNTU3MDE@._V1__SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BMTU0OTc3NzU0Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzk0NzEwMzE@._V1__SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BMTg5MDkwMDIyNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzI4NTQ5MDE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BMTY0NzczODU1OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDA1NzEwMzE@._V1__SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BMjI3NTMyOTM1NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODYxNTU3MDE@._V1__SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BODMwNDk5ODQwOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDgwOTgzMzE@._V1__SX640_SY720_.jpg|Henry with the Succubus MV5BNTM4ODYxMTAxNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjgwOTgzMzE@._V1__SX640_SY720_.jpg|Jeremy greets his mother's return. 36e0daef76c6a7ef19ee0472fffaaf51f1de6688.gif|War is been here all along waiting... Category:Sorcerers Category:Son of Hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Charismatic villain Category:Double Agent Category:Warlocks Category:Tragic Villain Category:Old Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Liars Category:Arsonists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Telekinetics Category:Psychics Category:Male Villains Category:Outcast Category:Trickster Category:Dark Knights Category:Revived Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Riders Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Stranglers Category:Swordsmen Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:Henchmen Category:Scapegoat Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Traitor Category:Recurring villain Category:Harbingers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Evil Genius Category:Right-Hand Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sleepy Hollow Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Illusionists Category:Lawyers Category:Pawns Category:Misanthropes Category:Summoners Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:On & Off Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Hypnotists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Mastermind Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deal Makers